Girl Interrupted
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: Rachel Black just needed release. Jasper just wanted to help.


**Driven to Desire Challenge****  
**

**Rating:**M

**Genre:**Romance

**Word Count:**6,747

**Pairing:**Rachel Black and Jasper

**Summary:**Rachel Black just needed release. Jasper just wanted to help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful characters depicted in this story.

**Girl Interrupted**

My eyes slowly fluttered closed, and a small moan made its way past my lips. My fingers gently swept against the side of my breasts, which were aching to be touched. My head fell back slightly, and the warm water of the shower poured down on my tender body. As my head rolled slightly, my hair lightly tickled the skin just above my ample ass. It only managed to add to the ache for release that I was currently feeling. Allowing my hands to move inward, my fingers ghosted over my tender nipples, which made me shiver slightly despite the warm water flowing over my sensitive skin. A soft groan made its way past my lips as I gently rolled my nipples between my fingers.

My head slowly came forward, my eyes opened, and I took in the sight of my rock-hard nipples. I watched as my fingers moved so slowly, sensually rolling, pinching, and rubbing every inch of my aching breast. They paid special attention to the nipples, which were also engulfed in a mix of pain and pleasure. After several long moments, my right hand slipped away from my breast. My body shuddered at the loss but was satisfied enough when my left hand began to work my other breast harder and harder. My eyes wanted to close again, but I fought it, keeping them open. I wanted to watch my hands and fingers work as they brought me closer and closer to an intense orgasm.

As my left hand continued, my right was slithering down my body ever so slowly. The water from the shower was making my hand slide even easier and making my already smooth skin even silkier. I had to bite back a moan as my hand created a tingling sensation on my skin as it continued to move down my body, ever so closer to its intended point. A shiver ran through me when I finally reached my mound, which felt like the softest rose petals that fingers could ever touch.

I had yet to reach my folds or my entrance but I could fill the warmth seeping between my legs. My thighs rubbed together, causing a small friction in all the right places. This time I allowed my eyes to close as my fingers found their way to my folds. They barely touched, but it was enough to make my head spin. A loud moan echoed through the bathroom. Right now I didn't care about making too much noise. I couldn't deny myself the pleasure that came with getting off, which included the moaning and groaning. As my fingers continued dancing along my folds, which were more sensitive to the touch to the touch, I stopped at my entrance. My hand moved back to the top, and I applied a little more pressure as I stroked my way back down, then up and down a few more times.

Unable to take the teasing, I slipped a lone finger inside of me. It was immediately coated. At first, I moved slowly, just taking in the feel of having something buried inside of my core. It had been so long, and I needed more. A second finger found its way in. My hand picked up speed. I found myself thrusting against my hand, trying to make my fingers go deeper. My mind was filling with the thought of a rock-hard cock sliding in and out, repeatedly. A loud gasp escaped my parted lips as I began to feel my body tightening. I was close, so close.

"Rachel!" someone yelled, causing me to jerk my hands away from my body.

I banged the back of my head against the wall, groaning angrily.

"Hurry up, Rachel, we're running late!" My brother yelled, adding to my anger.

"Fuck off, Jake," I practically screamed. "I'll be ready when I'm ready."

I smacked my hand angrily against the tiled shower wall, flinching as the hardness of the tile stung my hand. Realizing that I was probably incredibly behind, I switched the water off. A shiver ran over me as I slid the glass door open, allowing the cool air filled the bathroom to hit me. Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I reached out, grabbed my soft yellow towel, and wrapped it tightly around my aching body. Taking a few steps, I turned and looked in the mirror. Both of my hands came to rest on the counter as I leaned in slightly. The dark circles under my eyes stood out horribly. Great, another thing I had to do that was going to make me run even later.

Making quick work of towel drying my hair, I tossed it in the clothes basket, which was currently overflowing with my brother's dirty, smelly clothing. Another thing I was going to have to do later. Grabbing my jeans, I quickly slipped them on before pulling on my bra. Realizing I'd forgotten my tee shirt in my cramped little room, I opened the door and peeked out. My brother was nowhere I could see. I made a quick little run to my room, shutting the door behind myself. Spotting my favorite tee, I pranced over and picked it up, making quick work to pull it on. I'd always felt like the crisp white color made my russet skin stand out a bit more. The random splatter of black coloring added an artistic feel to the shirt, adding to why I loved it so much.

Spinning around, my eyes landed on the poster placed on the back of my door. I could feel a slight dampness making its presence known. All I could do was stare at the shirtless image of Jason Lewis; that man could turn me on so easily. My agitation reappeared; I seriously needed an orgasm, and soon. I

As my eyes continued to stare at the practically naked Jason, my hand slipped into the waistband of my jeans. My fingers slid easily over my folds, seeing as I liked to forgo panties most days. My eyes closed as I groaned, realizing I needed to undo the jeans in order to get my fingers where I truly needed them to go. I found myself contemplating trying again. Just as I decided to start unbuttoning my pants, my name was shouted once again.

"Fuck me," I moaned, stopping my motions and grabbing my car keys from the cluttered desk.

Jacob was standing by the front door, waiting impatiently for me. "Can you be any slower? I thought I was going to die of old age as I waited here."

Instead of replying, I smiled and flipped him my perfectly manicured middle finger. His response was the ''what the fuck'' look. He opened the front door, and I skipped passed him. I made my way to my car. My beautiful silver Mazda Miata, it was the nicest thing I owned, and I had busted my ass in order to buy it. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Jake heading towards his beat up Rabbit. Why the hell was he driving himself when we were heading to the same place?

"Wouldn't it be easier to just ride with me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Quil's mom has to come straight from work and can't pick him up. I told him I would pick him up, and then Embry decided to tag along. Since your car only fits two people, it isn't easier. You could just ride with me."

"Pass," I yelled, turning my back to him and opening the car door. This bad boy had cost me over twenty grand. Thankfully, my side job at the strip club for a year had made me the extra dough. Not that I ever told anyone about that little kicker of a job. It was a part of my past, and I would never be ashamed of the decision to take my clothing off for money. Besides, I got to learn some really interesting things in the pleasure department.

"Have it your way." Jake hollered out his window as he drove passed me, taking a turn to go further onto the reservation.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my door open and climbed inside. The sound of the engine starting always made me smile. Just then, I was enjoying the slight vibration of the car. My mind wandered to the prospect of finishing myself off right here, right now. There would probably be plenty of time to finish while still making it to the school before Jacob. Biting my lip, I decided that I better not. The last thing I needed was someone to drive by and see what I was doing; that shit would be all over La Push, and Forks in no time. I banged my head against the head rest and then started on my way to Forks High School.

Sadly, the high school on the Reservation had suffered some building damage and was deemed temporarily unsafe for students and faculty. This meant the small number of rez students were integrated with the Forks students for the year. The drive felt agonizingly long. All I kept thinking about was how much I wanted to cum. My mind kept filling with thoughts of a nice hard cock, rock-hard abs, and muscles for miles. I wasn't all that picky. I think I would take anything in my current state. Maybe I'd just go find myself a nice willing guy after this stupid parent-teacher conference I got roped into because dad had an appointment that Charlie was accompanying him to.

Before long, I found myself parking in the slightly crowded parking lot. The slight wetness between my legs was making me seriously reconsider walking into the building full of parents and teachers. Then again, the thought of a sexy teacher kind of got me going a little. Before I could think of just biting the bullet and shoving my fingers inside of me in this parking lot, I got out of the car. The friction from my jeans on my crotch was not helping me any. Maybe I should have worn panties today. Yeah right, panties would have subtracted from the friction, which was the only thing keeping my head from exploding at the moment. Feeling annoyed, I climbed out of the vehicle and made my way through the parking lot, up the stairs, and into the building.

As I entered the school and walked down the hallway, which was keeping a delightful friction on my folds, I noticed a man watching me. He was leaning against the doorway of a classroom. My eyes went right towards the tight jeans that seemed to leave very little to my imagination. I cocked my head and lightly bit my lip, as I could see the slight bulging going on beneath those deliciously tight pants of his. As my pace slowed, in order to take him in for some eye candy later, I let my eyes wander away from his crotch. The fact that he had on a pair of cowboy boots sort of turned me on even more than I already was. I purposely rubbed my legs a little tighter.

Slowly, my eyes wandered up that beautifully built body, a body that was lined with lean muscle. The tight white tee under his gray vest fit his body very snugly. All I could seem to think about was the thought of my hands on skin. Fuck, I wanted to run my tongue over the perfectly defined muscles I was envisioning beneath his clothing. Pushing the thought away, I let my eyes roam up. It dawned on me that this man was probably just over six feet in height. I always did enjoy a nice tall man.

My eyes wandered up further, until they landed on his face.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared into the most mesmerizing caramel eyes. They were eerie but beautiful. His skin looked so cold and pale, but it fit with those haunting eyes. As I continued to take him in, my eyes went to his hair. It was a honey blonde and fell in slight waves to his chin; tucked behind his ear on the right side. I felt a little sad when I realized I had to stop looking at him because I was about to walk past him. Then again, if I wanted him to notice my open staring, which he probably already had, I could just not let him out of my sight and walk backwards. Which would have made me feel like a complete idiot. Deciding not to be an idiot for once, I kept walking past him. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my ass, not that I minded.

I had just rounded the corner when I felt someone grab my arm roughly. Before I could open my mouth in protest, my body was pulled through the door and shoved against a wall. Taking quick notice of my surroundings, I realized this was a janitor's closet. This wasn't my first rodeo in a room like this. My lips parted before I could speak. I felt my hands being moved above my head, a cold hand pinning them to the wall. As I tried to focus, which was incredibly hard at the moment, I looked down and saw a familiar pair of cowboy boots. This was even better than I had imagined in my fucked up, hound dog, head.

With my imagination slamming into overdrive, my eyes fluttered tightly closed. I nearly took a chunk out of my bottom lip when I felt him nip at the sensitive skin just below my ear. The feeling of him grazing at my neck immediately caused a damp feeling between my legs. His light biting got rougher, and it felt as if he might rip the skin from my body. Just then, I didn't care what the hell he did, as long as he kept touching me. The feel of his cool skin against the warmth of mine resulted in one of the best feelings in the world. It was like fire meeting ice. Only one would survive, and he could have the honor as long as his lips never left my body.

A loud moan fell from my now parted lips.

His free hand was on my waist, just beneath the hem of my shirt. Fuck, I wanted him to move it lower. I needed him to slide his hand into my jeans and know just what his touch was doing to me. A small part of me wanted to scream when his hand went higher instead of lower. Though that small part wasn't really complaining when that large, cool hand landed on my breast. In fact, I found myself letting out a gasp. The feeling of his hands on my body was something I'd never forget.

My hips thrust forward, bringing our nether regions into contact for the first time. Feeling just how well endowed this gorgeous man was caused my eyes to open. He pulled his lips away from my neck, which made me cry out slightly. When our eyes met, I sucked in the deepest breath I had ever taken. The caramel color I had noted in the hall was gone. In their place was pure black. Everything screamed for me to be afraid, but I wasn't. The fucked up part of me was even more aroused by the danger radiating from him.

My hips thrust violently against him again; his hand dropped from my wrists, allowing them to fall freely to my sides. It felt like I was a pile of goo. I could barely manage to keep myself upright. All of my strength was focused into staying on my feet. Collapsing into an over-excited gob on the floor would be embarrassing.

Frustration ripped through me when his hand slid from beneath my shirt. That bit of annoyance quickly slipped out of my mind when both of his hands found their way to my ass. He began to lift, and my arms went instinctually to his neck, and my legs wrapping around his waist. For the first time, he made a sound as I slid against his jean-clad dick.

His mouth made its way back to my neck, savoring the opposite side this time. The feeling caused me to pull my legs tighter around his waist. I felt his rock-hard cock rub against me. Annoyance filled me. I wanted our clothes to be gone. My eyes wanted to watch as my hands worked his jeans; first the button, then the zipper. A moan passed over my lips as his lips worked towards my own. For a moment, all coherent thought left me. Soon, I was back to envisioning myself freeing his cock from its poor confinement in achingly tight pants. Just thinking about watching his dick springing free made every muscle in my body clench for a moment.

I couldn't dwell on the very detailed imagery my mind was creating because he finally let his mouth come to mine. His lips were soft, so very soft, and only slightly warmer than the rest of his wonderful body. My lips seemed to part automatically. He didn't hesitate to take advantage, and his tongue slid in with ease. All I could taste was honey, but there was an underlying hint of something I couldn't pinpoint, cinnamon maybe? Not that I wanted to sit here and dwell on it. His mouth on mine was much more enticing at that precise moment.

The overwhelming urge for my hands to be tangled into his hair overtook me. My arms, which had been like dead weights hanging at my side, finally moved to wrap themselves around his neck. As our lips continued to touch and our tongues remained locked in dance, my fingers found their way into his soft silky hair. It slid so effortlessly between my fingers, not one tangle or knot present; it was too perfect. Before I could even think of stopping myself, those gorgeous honey blonde locks were fisted in my hand. I pulled.

His mouth paused against mine, and he began to slowly pull away. My arms loosened their grip from around his neck. Our eyes met once again. This time the intensity I saw, before he managed to wash it away, actually frightened me. For the first time, my mind was telling me that I should be running in fear from this beautiful but seemingly dangerous man. It was becoming too much. The way my body fit perfectly to his, the way his cool hands ignited something in me, and the way he was looking at me, it just wasn't the way someone looked at a random fuck in the closet.

"Tell me your name," he whispered, his intoxicating scent washing over me. The roughness in his tone made me suck in another deep breath.

I parted my lips parted slightly, but nothing came out for a moment. "Rachel Black."

When he heard my last name, his entire body tightened, and his face twisted into something dark. He looked to be in pain, but I had no idea what was causing it. His hands gently slipped from my ass. I begrudgingly allowed my legs to drop from his waist. My mind was spinning with all the possibilities of why my name would make him suddenly back off. Whatever the reason, I truly couldn't find it in me to care. The anger inside of me was rising. I just wanted relief, and this sudden shift in his demeanor certainly didn't seem to be as promising as it had been moments ago. Before I could let it boil over, a wave a pure calmness washed over me. It felt as if every muscle in my body had suddenly relaxed. The need for relief seemed to have temporarily vanished.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." He sighed. "We can't do this. I was wrong for starting something I can't finish."

"Tell me why you can't. Why did my name suddenly turn you off?" I demanded. The calm I was feeling made it hard to be upset.

A look of annoyance crossed his face. "Trust me when I say that I do want you. You felt just how much I do."

"That doesn't answer my question. Hell, you didn't even tell me your name."

"My real name or the one I use?"

What? He had more than one name? "Both."

He sighed. "My true name is Jasper Whitlock. However, I am sometimes Jasper Hale or Jasper Cullen."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fucking shit.

My eyes probably looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets right now. How did I not realize it sooner? The cold skin, his intense eyes, and just his ultimate sex appeal should have been a dead giveaway. My brother and his friends suffered because of the presence of this man and his family in town. They were the reason those poor guys were going to be stuck in La Push for most of their lives. As my eyes continued to stare at this man in shock, I felt afraid.

All the emotions overrunning me kept me rooted in this spot. I wanted to walk away and save face from my current embarrassment but I just couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. As I stood here, so close to this gorgeous vampire, my heart began to beat faster as our eyes connected once again. Something about the expression he was trying to mask hit home with me. I'd seen it before; it was longing. My eyes probably mimicked it right now as well. A small burst of isolated pain made its presence known in my chest, near my heart. The feeling scared me. I knew my face reflected it because the shift of expression on Jasper's handsome face. His apparent longing slipped to one of concern. I had a feeling he wanted to come closer to me but didn't feel as if he should.

Deciding to brush the thoughts away, I asked a question to continue the earlier conversation. "How could you not know I was related to the pack? I would assume their smell is all over me."

"Well, yes and no. You have the smell on you. But the smell is all over the school since the pack started here. I've become so used to it that the scent has become slightly harder to isolate." He seemed annoyed.

I was a little angry that we had stopped. Sex with this glorious man would probably be animalistic, and amazing. My mind kept asking what it would make me if I knowingly screwed the type of supernatural being who ruined so many lives. Then again, he wasn't directly responsible for any of this; what could one little sexual encounter hurt? I mean, no one has to know. As my thoughts continued on their path, I looked back up at the hunk of man candy before me. He really would be worth the trouble I'd probably get myself into if it was ever found out.

Deciding that I really didn't give a damn, I took the few steps forward that separated us. My body brushed against his as I gazed up into those danger-filled eyes. Both of my hands found their way to the hem of my shirt. I pulled it up and over my head, tossing it to the ground. I found pleasure in the dark look that came over him as he stared at my breasts, which were barely contained by my bra. When he still did not move, I allowed my fingers to gently pop the buttons of his tight fitting vest. He still made no move to touch me as I pressed myself harder against him, or as I pushed the vest down his magnificent muscular arms.

His vest had just fallen to the floor when he finally reacted.

I couldn't help the loud moan that fell from between my lips when I felt his wonderfully cool hands hit the exposed skin just above my hips. My back collided with the shelving. Bottles and cleaning supplies fell from the force, but I felt no pain. Pushing away the thoughts of the items that had toppled to the ground, my mind slammed back into its state of pure perversion. Once again, my fingers found the hem of a shirt; it just happened to be the form fitting white tee he was wearing this time. Without hesitation, I began to lift. Jasper didn't fight it. His shirt soon joined mine. Sadly, that caused his hands to be removed from my body. Once the garment was discarded, they did not return.

For several moments, which seemed much longer then they were, our eyes stayed locked. I wanted so desperately to look down and see his beautifully defined body. His eyes shifted down first, which seemed to break the sort of trance like state I had been in. My eyes slowly downshifted as well. I'd imagined he was built, but I was ecstatic to have confirmation. Unable to control my hands, they both found their way to his chest.

My left hand remained locked in place over his amazing pectoral; my right slowly began to trail lower. I applied very little pressure as I allowed my fingertips to graze over the lines of his beautifully defined abdomen muscles. As my tracing continued, I could feel the contractions beneath the skin. It made me wonder, but only for a second, if it was my touch or if vampires were ticklish? Pushing that thought aside, I allowed my hand to continue on until it reached the top of his form-fitting jeans. I lifted my head slowly and allowed our eyes to connect for the umpteenth time. A part of me was still a little worried that he might want to stop this again, though he had made no inclination of that when I was removing the first few pieces of his clothing.

Finally, he spoke, and I allowed his intoxicating voice to wash over me. "I'm offering you one last chance to walk away from this."

"I don't want to walk away, Jasper. I want you to touch me," I responded, barely above a breathy whisper.

His entire body stiffened. "Remember, I gave you a choice."

Before I could truly comprehend the words he had spoken, he was on me.

Jasper moved so fast that I lost my breath. My back was slammed into the shelving on the opposite side of the room. The sounds of the falling objects were forgotten as his delectable scent washed over me again. Everything became hazy, and my mind could barely keep up as he assaulted my neck with his mouth. His teeth skimmed along, occasionally biting, but never hard enough to puncture my skin. Even in such a lust-filled moment, he held on to some semblance of control, which was more then I could say. Both of my hands found their way to his ass, even though his pesky jeans remained in the way. All I could do was squeeze. That simple action resulted in a feral growl that filled the room.

I felt his cool, rough, hands slide behind me and slowly move up my back. They paused at the clasp of my bra. A moment later he was pulling the straps down my arms and discarding it on the ground. His hands traced the outside of my breast, nearly mimicking the actions I did to myself in the shower. All I could do was pant heavily as he moved his mouth lower, towards my aching nipples. When his tongue flicked over the left one, I had to bite down on my lip to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape. For a moment I wondered if I had broken the skin, but I hadn't. Jasper continued to use his mouth on my left nipple while he allowed his right hand to work my right breast. His actions still seemed to copy those from my shower as he rolled, pinched, and rubbed my sensitive peaks. Not that I really cared, because it felt damn good to not be doing it to myself.

A soft moan filled the room as his focus shifted away from my needy tits. When I realized his mouth was returning to my tender neck, I didn't mind so much. Both of my hands had fallen limp to my side when his body lowered. Now that he was more accessible, they came to the band of his jeans. Two fingers on my left hand dipped into the denim and pulled. He moved his body tighter to mine. The movement caused him to pull his head, and more importantly his mouth, away from my body. Our eyes met.

The urge to have his lips on mine overwhelmed me. I could tell he was thinking something similar as those dark irises lowered slightly. Kissing wasn't really my thing, but I had never kissed someone who wasn't human until him. Was it even safe? It must be because this will be the second time he allowed our mouths to come together. As our lips danced, I felt an unknown emotion overtake me. It forced me to bring my arms up, wrap them forcefully around his neck, and pull myself as close as I could. It didn't escape my notice that his arms wrapped possessively around me. Whatever caused this unidentified feeling, I didn't care.

My slightly swollen lips parted, allowing him to slip his tongue in for the second time today. I'm not sure how long our tongues fought each other, but he pulled away. My chest rose and fell heavily as I attempted to suck in all the air that I could. At that moment, I wished I was a cold slab of human flesh so that this kiss would not stop. It really made sense why idiotic Bella Swan was willing to die for her vamped-out lover boy who was forever seventeen. If Edward Cullen was anything like Jasper, I'd probably make the same choice as well. Not that I was taking this little rendezvous at anything more than face value, which was a pleasant and unexpected way to find a little relief.

Shaking away my thoughts allowed me to focus on Jasper and what he was currently doing. His wonderfully cool arms were no longer wrapped around me. Instead, his fingertips were gently tracing the skin just above the waistband of my jeans. Jeans that I wished would join the growing pile of clothing on the floor. As he slipped a finger inside the band, I shivered from the small electrical current that ran through my body. My thighs rubbed together, using the denim to provide a very nice friction. I bit into my lip and let my head fall forward. I closed my eyes when my forehead came in contact with his delicious body. After a very brief moment my eyes opened. They were just in time to watch as Jasper's fingers popped the button open before pulling the zipper down.

It didn't take him long to have my jeans tossed aside, completely forgotten. I was about to tell him I wanted him inside of me, fucking me senseless, but before I had the chance to open my mouth, he was spinning me around. The speed involved left me momentarily stunned and a little dizzy. All of my coherent thoughts faded when he pushed me down, bending me over. My hands came to rest on the wooden shelving for support. After a few moments, I wondered why his hands weren't on my body. As I was about to stand his hand came to rest on my spine.

I cried out seconds later when he ran a finger along my silky folds. He let out a growl as he reached my soaked center. His teasing actions continued for a little longer. Then suddenly, he pushed two massive fingers inside of me, growling softly as he did so. Jasper's actions started soft and slow. Before long his fingers were being roughly shoved in and out of my core. The hand that was on my back was removed and I could feel a soft breeze as he moved. A scream of pure ecstasy filled the small room when I felt his tongue glide along my folds.

Just as all of the muscles in my body started to clench, he removed his fingers and tongue from my aching body. As I was about to call out in protest, I felt something much bigger at my dripping entrance. A loud, uistinguishable, sound fell from my lips as he pushed inside, filling me to my core. He paused, allowing me time to adjust to his massive dick. When the slight tinge of pain subsided, I moved along his cock very slowly. He growled, which seemed to ignite something inside of me this time.

Both of his hands found their way to my hips; they gripped hard. I was pretty sure I would bear plenty of delightful reminders of Jasper Whitlock when this was over. He began to guide me back and forth along his shaft. Before long, my ass was slamming into his stomach as he plowed in and out of me.

I held onto the shelving in front of me for dear life as he continued to pound into me. I thought I might break the part of the shelving that was providing support for my hands. My nails were starting to leave marks in the sturdy shelves. The strands of my hair began to sway back and forth beside me as he slammed himself in and out of me. I clenched my eyes shut as his glorious dick bombarded me with sheer pleasure; I couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Ugh Jasper..." I heard him snicker as I cried out his name. He leaned over my glistening body, gathered my hair in his hands, and tugged lightly.

"Oh fuck," I moaned. My mind was having trouble processing these gentle but raw actions towards my body. I wanted more, so much more. I needed to feel more of him; I wanted to have his hands caressing every inch of my body while he fucked me.

I had no control over the moaning and groaning that was coming from me. I'd never had a man who could fuck this well.

"Fuck, Rachel...you feel so good," he whispered loudly.

I growled in response. I had never growled before in my life, but hearing those panty-wetting words escape his mouth brought out the inner animal in me.

"Mmm. Harder...faster." I whimpered as the pounding continued on for what felt like forever. Every time I was close to the edge, he would slow his pace, sending the much needed feeling spiraling away. I couldn't take his constant teasing anymore. I needed to cum. I needed to feel my relief dripping down my naked thighs.

"Jasper... make me cum...Make me scream your name." I challenged. Even I knew it was probably a bad idea to challenge a vampire, but at that moment in time, I needed to be fucked harder and faster than ever before.

Jasper securely grasped my hips, and faster than I could blink, he was spinning me around so my back smashed into the shelves so hard I thought there would be a Rachel-sized dent. I knew if we kept going like this, those shelves would break. But I didn't give a shit about that at the moment, not when I had this hunk fucking my brains out.

I knew I was probably as light as a feather to him, with his superhuman strength and all. It was still impressive he could hold onto me with one hand, allowing his other to play with my incredibly sensitive nipples.

"You like that, Rachel... Do you like it when I'm teasing these beautiful nipples?" I could hardly speak. Not when his fingertips were making me squirm with pleasure. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up around his neck to support myself, letting my head fall back in ecstasy.

"Don't stop, Jazz." I cried out as I continued to ride his massive cock.

He smirked as he looked down at my dripping wet body. I forced my eyes to open so I could watch his face as he enjoyed our sexual encounter. When our eyes locked, I gasped as I saw an emotion in those golden depths, an emotion I had never witnessed before. His actions slowed, and he seemed to take more care as he rocked in and out of me. It felt like he was looking right into my soul, like I was the only thing that mattered to him, like he could, and would, kill for me.

I wanted to be confused, but as his delectable shaft began sliding in and out of me over and over at a steady pace once more, I was lost to a world filled with no one but Jasper.

His movements became harder and faster once again. The actions were almost painful, but I didn't care. Beneath the minor pain, there was a mind-blowing orgasm awaiting me, one that I would kill to reach. When his actions didn't falter, I knew I could finally allow myself to let go.

"Cum for me, Rachel. Coat my cock with your delicious juices," he moaned loudly.

I whimpered in response to his demand. Then I began to feel my body tremble and shake from the force of the mind-boggling release that I was crawling toward. I bit my lip as the orgasm began to ripple through my entire body. Automatically, I leaned forward and used my teeth to latch onto his stony skin. I knew if I bit down too hard, I'd end up breaking my teeth rather than his skin. My nails ran down his back. Sadly, I knew it would not cause him pain, but I was hoping he'd get pleasure from my actions. I shifted my gaze in time to see his eyes close as he bit into his own lip. Seconds later my glorious orgasm began to slowly seep through until he rocked into me one last time, which ultimately released the dam of pleasure.

All I could do was cry out as my muscles began to clench violently.

"Oh yes! Shit...ugh, Jasper!"

For a moment, everything around me vanished as I basked in the glorious feeling that release brought forth. As the feeling began to dissipate, I felt his cock throbbing inside of me. I knew he had reached his climax as well. Something about that made me smile. With the intimacy of the encounter over, he removed his still-hard dick from within me. As I let my body relax, I remained hunched over and drawling in deep gulps of air. Now that I was relaxing, I realized how winded I was. Breathing actually hurt.

A few long moments went by. He had already redressed himself and was holding my discarded garments, which he held out for me. I quickly pulled everything back on as my body groaned in protest. There was a sexy smirk planted on Jasper's handsome face as he watched me. Just as I was pulling my favorite tee shirt back on, I realized how late to the meeting I probably was. The meeting that my annoying little brother was probably already at, wondering where the fuck I was. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain that I had just gotten it on in a closet, with a teacher, who happened to be a vampire. There was no doubt in my mind that Jake would happen to somehow miss Jasper's scent, which I was probably wrapped in.

Neither of us spoke as he slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I followed him, looking both ways. Relief flooded through my when I realized there was no one around. Taking one more glance at the sexy cowboy booted Jasper, I turned on my heel. When I was a few feet away I heard Jasper's voice.

"I'll see you soon, Rachel. You will be mine," he said softly, his words causing my movements to halt.

I turned, expecting to see his sexy smirk.

The hallway was empty and I was left standing here. His words were echoing in my mind. I wondered what it would entail to be his…


End file.
